Why do you love a beast
by SesshoumaruNarakuPureLove
Summary: Sesshoumaru is a beauty and gets in a fight with someone in the past. Sesshoumaru finds Naraku the "beast" and tries to break the spell and falls in love with him. Itachi orochimaru, deidara, gaara, pein, ect... come in and see the beauty sesshoumaru and they snach him. they wanted him. They were famous on the block all the ladies loved them except for the beauty he was not crazy.


_**" Beast"**_

_**Chapter 1 "The Beast Of Fear and The Beauty who been slaved"**_

_**"Beast!" 4 men yelled out running towards the beast to catch.**_

_**"grrr," the beast growled of anger and vanished in thin air.**_

_**" well get you some day beast," orochimaru shouted.**_

_**other side of the beauty**_

_**"I am lost with out you mother," the beauty cried out looking at her book of stories that his mom used to read him. **_

_**"that boy is so strange," said a man from the bakery to the customers who also agreed.**_

_**"all he ever does is read," the wife of the bakery said looking at the male reading a book by the beautiful pond. **_

_**"he is strange but beautiful," another man said.**_

_**"oh my gosh it's itachi,orochimaru,deidara, tobi, kabuto , and a bunch more!" the girls and boys who shouted over their cleaning baskets.**_

_**"takes one to know one" said a strange guy in the background giving them evil looks. **_

_**One mother cat, one father cat, and three baby kittens came up to sesshomaru purring wanting some food.**_

_**"hhaha that tickles..oh " he looked down at the cats that were hungry and crying for food. "well you poor thing" he lifted his lunch basket and took some cheese,crackers,and some milk. "here you go" the cats were purring like crazy when they saw him get the food out. Sesshomaru cut the cheese in half so the cats could each have a piece.**_

_**"that's one attractive dude" orochimaru said with a smirk. "I agree" responded his fellow friends.**_

_**"I wonder where your home is little kitties" sesshomaru said while looking at them. They had no collars and they look really dirty. The cats meowed in happiness after finishing off their food, and jumped in sesshomaru's basket, licking their paws from the leftovers from their meal. "aww are you wanting to come home with me?" sesshomaru asked. The cats purred and shook their heads and started to get sleepy. "I'll take care of you little cats" he smilled closing his books and heading home. **_

_**"interesting, he loves cats.." itachi hissed looking at them strangly.**_

_**"oh well" deidara said. **_

_**"so what to do next" orochimaru smilled. They all smilled knowing what they were going to do next they were going to capture the beauty and make him their slave.**_

_**(Next morrning at the beautys house while others were stalking him. )(should know who I mean. XD)**_

_**"m..me..meow" the cat that was solid black and it was crying out of fear of getting a bath. "sh..shhh it's ok kitty it's all right I will not hurt you. I am just cleaning you so you can be fresh and clean. " sesshomaru smilled putting the black one in the tub and washing the cat with baby shampoo. "meow" the cat purred and accepted the bath. "lets see, how about I call you Willow." He smilled looking at the cat who loved that name. "meow" the other baby kittens cried out also wanting a name. "aww you want names too?" "meow" they purred. "ok ok of course I'll name you also and your parents too of course lets see." he looked at the other sibling of the cat that was white with black spots and had beautiful blue eyes. "i'll name you oreo? do you like it" he waited for the cat to respond back to him. "mmmeow" the cat jumped for joy on his lap happy. "ok oreo" he giggled and patted oreo's back. "what about you little mrs." he looked at the other cat who was beautifully white as snow and had a pink nose and feet, and had baby blue eyes. "how about I call you angle." he picked her up and the cat started licking his nose. "i'm guessing you love that name" he laughed and so mom and dad cat come in. "i'll call you two " he takes out willow and tries to think of a name for the parents. The mother cat was beautifully white and had blue eyes. The father cat was shiny and black with green eyes. "i'll call you mother pearl and you father I will call you dexter." he said patting the mothers back then the fathers. "meow" they purred with joy and loved it. "bath time is over for you guys now it's time for num nums" he laughed seeing the cats go crazy for that food. Sesshomaru gets up to go to his cabinet and picks up three big cans of soft cat food and peeled them open for the little kittens and mother who was joyed seeing her kittens feed. The father was happy knowing that he was going to get a bite to eat. **_

_**The door bell rings 5 times over and over again. "o...I'm co..coming I got to go do some shopping today." sesshomaru smilled seeing the cats finish their meal and they jumped into the basket sesshomaru was taking to go shopping. "you can come kitties...Just becareful and don't get out of the basket ok." he smilled listening to the cats meow, showing that they understood. The bell rings and rings again. "i'm coming!" he shouted he oppened the door and looked outside no one was there. **_

_**"huh?" he looked over and over, confused. Suddenly he felt a bag over his head and got tied up. Lukily he still had his baby cats with him. the cats were crying and sesshomaru held them in his hands to tell them it's all right. they will be ok. The cats stopped and layed with their master.**_

_**10 years later**_

_**"take that dang bow off your hair" the gang screamed.**_

_**"No! Never it belongs to my mother." the beauty shouted. **_

_**"why does it mean so much to you" deidara growled crossing his arms. **_

_**"because the only thing I have left of my mother is this bow she left behind. I can't ask my father because he... is dead," sesshomaru sighed touching his blue big ribbon bow that was tucked in his hair nicely. **_

_**"well take it off!" itachi screamed at him. **_

_**"no!" the beauty shouted. **_

_**"well, do you want us to hurt your little friends" said orochimaru looking at the cat basket. the cats meowing in fear. **_

_**"do not harm them." sesshomaru hissed with little bit of tears falling from his eyes and he reached the back of his head to untie the bow. **_

_**"good boy" said the gang grabing the beautys silver locks of hair and pulling off his clothing. The cats stayed silent but hated that their parental figure was being tortured to death. **_

_**The bow flew from heavy wind and hit someone in the face. "grr" **_

_**"oh no my bow!" sesshomaru cried out. **_

_**"oh come on you can always get a new one" said misaki. **_

_**"no..no not like that one." the beauty cried trying to go catch it. **_

_**"it's a beast!" shouted a little boy standing outside of the house. **_

_**"beast..?" orochimaru gasped seeing the beast walk into the house. **_

_**"grr" the beast growled at them and swoop fast to kick all of them in the stomach. "grr" he hissed again. **_

_**"oww..." sesshomaru rubbed his head feeling pain. **_

_**"kitties" a little girl shouted out. **_

_**sesshomaru smilled and knew what to do he didn't want to but he wanted his little babies to be safe. "Girl will you take those cats and feed them? Their names are oreo,angel, dexter,willow, and pearl" he pointed to the cats who he named. **_

_**"yes I will I'll take good care of them" she smilled going to the basket of cats. **_

_**"may I see them one last time" the beauty cried out. **_

_**"sure why not" the girl smilled. **_

_**"t..thankyou what is you name?" he smilled at her. **_

_**"my name is Kagome" she smilled. **_

_** "ok thanks Kagome." he went to the basket of kitties and kissed,talked,played, and hugged them to say goodbye. the cats cried but knew he wasn't giving them away because he wanted to they knew he had no choice and he wanted them to be cared for.**_

_** "i'll let you visit them too if you like" kagome smilled picking up the basket with cats that were meowing of happyness. **_

_** "ok i'll come see my babies again" he smilled. "ok lets go kitties" she left the house and went to go bath the cats with also a good meal. **_

_**Sesshomaru sighed not wanting to give away his precious babies but since he knew he could see them again made him happy. Sesshomaru looks at the beast who is growling at the gang. "beast..?" he thought. Sesshomaru walks closer to the beast and looks at him. "why are you calling this cute thing a beast." sesshomaru hissed. **_

_** "stay away from him he will eat,kill,and who knows what else he would do to you" itachi growled looking at the beast. **_

_** "yeah right" sesshomaru hissed going closer. **_

_** "grr" the beast stepped back. **_

_** "it's ok I won't hurt you. You're no beast you're no more then an innocent tiger cat." he smilled at the beast who was confused. The beast ran up to sesshomaru and saw he wasn't scared of him. He went on his knees like a feline cat and purred near him. "aww see he's no beast" sesshomaru smilled petting the beast. "i'm sure he has a name." sesshomaru petted the beast head again and the beast rose to it's feet. **_

_** "i..I am pr..prince Naraku I got turned into a tiger because of a shame I did." the beast spoke to sesshomaru calmly. **_

_** "t..t..the...the..beas..beast it t..ta..talks" orochimaru yelled in surprised tone. **_

_** "stop calling him a beast would you!" shouted sesshomaru and then a mear second he fell on the ground with a thump and fainted. **_

_** "are you..alright...oy!" shouted the beast naraku. **_

_** "w..what did you do to our slave beast." shouted orochimaru. **_

_** "slave" naraku hissed not liking that sound of slaving a beautiful man that is the kindest thing to people. "grr you make me sick" with that he swoop sesshomaru in his arms and took off running.**_

_** "get back here with our slave beast" itachi shouted.**_

_**two days ago**_

_** "your awake" the beast smirked at the beauty. **_

_** "w..wh..where am I?" he questioned and saw the beast hold a blue ribbon in his hand. **_

_** "is this yours?" the beast said going close to the laying beauty. **_

_** "yes that is" he smilled. **_

_** "why do you have a blue ribbon" he questioned with a brow up. **_

_**"because it...it's a long story.." The beauty gave a long sigh. "i'll listen to your story." he smilled laying next to the beauty in a cat fashion way. **_

_**"oh ok" he smilled at the beast. "you see along time ago my mom got killed by...a horrible person named Inuyasha. Inuyasha had a gang named Kouga the night and Kagome the princess dark light." he started petting narakus head and narakku starting giving a small purring sound.**_

_**past**_

_**"mother!" shouted sesshoumaru running. Sesshoumaru was a 6 year old boy that was by his mothers side alot. **_

_**"s..so..son don't come any closer" she cried out. **_

_**"inukimi shall parish dearly" smirked Inuyasha. **_

_**"you a whole let her go!" sesshoumaru hissed biting Inuyashas hand. **_

_**"grr your going to pay for that runt." he hissed looking at sesshoumaru and dropped inukimi down on the ground heading towards the dog boy. **_

_**"no leave him alone!" inukimi shouted. **_

_**"m..mo..mother.." sesshomaru cried out running towards his mother. **_

_**"got you kid" kouga grunted. **_

_**"oh my what a worthless little puppy" kagome smirked at the dog. **_

_**"we cold sell him for a good price don't you think?" inuyasha smirked. **_

_**"yes we shall.." kouga smilled. **_

_**"hahah" kagome laughed. **_

_**"you won't get away with this you jerks."sesshoumaru hissed biting kougas hand. **_

_**"ouch! come back here squirt" kouga growled. **_

_**"n..never" he ran but got caught by Inuyashas hold on his silver locks. **_

_**"you shouldn't of done that." Inuyasha hissed in his ears. **_

_**"my boy" inukimi thought and knew what she had to do she had no choice. "leave my son now this is a warning." she shouted. **_

_**"hah like your one to talk." inuyasha growled. **_

_**"by the light of the moon and the cold snowy ice. I comand you to destroy this evil darkness and put them into the place they belong" she shouted at them holding her bow. "good bye" inukimi looked at sesshoumaru. **_

_**"what do you mean good bye?" he questioned. **_

_**"looks like shes killing her self" smirked kouga. **_

_**"ahhh" kagome screamed. **_

_**"kagome!" kouga shouted. **_

_**"ahhh" Inuyasha shouted. **_

_**"why you...ahhh" kouga screamed dissapearing as well. **_

_**"mother you did it." he smilled running towards her. **_

_**"I know my boy." she smilled then gave a sad look. **_

_**"mo...mother why are you dissapearing?" he questioned his mother. **_

_**"I had to kill them to save you and with that I had to sacravice myself" she sighed. **_

_**"no..why did you save me wasn't their a way to save both of us mother?" tears came down the beauty's cheek. **_

_**"no there was no other choice i'm sorry my son" she kissed his head before she left to the after life. **_

_**"mooooooooother" he shouted crying on the ground holding a blue scarf in his hands. **_

_**end of past**_

_**"that's how I got this bow and this is the only thing I have left of her. **_

_**"i'm so so.."before naraku could finish he felt a tear on his cheek. "a..are you alright" he questioned getting up to the beauty who was crying tears down his face. **_

_**"n..no i'm not I guess . I still am not recovered from what happened that night." he cried. **_

_**"please don't cry." he licked his cheek to give him love and layed on his lap purring . **_

_**"th..thankyou" he smilled at the beast. "so what is your name?" he asked. **_

_**"sesshoumaru." **_

_**"nice name Sesshoumaru.,How old are you?" **_

_**"I am about 27 years old now and you?" he questioned with a brow up. **_

_**"I am 400 years old in this form and my human age is about 29 years old." he sighed woundering if he thought he was an old man. **_

_**"wow your older then I thought" he said with a shock. **_

_**"what do you mean" he hissed. **_

_**"I thought you were 18 " he blushed. **_

_**"18 wow..."he smilled and blushed at that. **_

_**"so I'm curious what made you turn into a tiger?" the beauty asked with a brow up. **_

_**"Ok i'll tell you since you told me." he smilled. "it was a long night and it was on a christmas night."**_

_**past again **__**:D wee _**_

_**The door rang over and over again. "I'll get it.." he sighed. **_

_**"ok" jason smilled at his son. **_

_**"what do you want" growled Naraku opening the door. "will you marry my grand daugther" the old man smilled. **_

_**"no" he didn't even give him a second thought. **_

_**"please sir will you marry my grand daughter" **_

_**"no I will not you old fart leave me be" he hissed closing the door on his face. **_

_**"you will pay for your actions my boy" totosai said taking his cane out. **_

_**"by the power of dark and the mixture of light will you bring this man to be a beast tonight" he sung out. **_

_**"tsk..." naraku hissed walking away from the door hearing the old man curse at him. **_

_**"son wh..." before he finished he saw a strange boy that was completely white and looked like his son just was really white had cat tail ,ears, and markings. "who..are you" jason asked. **_

_**"it's me father who else.." naraku hissed. The next minute Jason started turning into a tiger his self he grew a orange tail,ears,and had black markings and his skin started turning light orange with black stripes all over. "f...father?" naraku looked at his father in a strange way. **_

_**"what?" jason hissed. **_

_**"dad your a ti..tiger" jason thought what and looked in the mirror and screamed to see he turned into a tiger.**_

_**end of past.**_

_**"and that''s what happened" he sighed heavy. **_

_**"that's not fair..You shouldn't have to marry someone you don't want to." sighed sesshoumaru petting naraku. **_

_**"yeah I know.." he nodded and blushed of the thought he wouldn't mind marrying the beauty. **_

_**Back at the Doom place or whatever **__**XD**_

_**"Is he here" orochimaru smirked at the person at the counter. **_

_**"yes he is" the person said pointing the direction. **_

_**"thanks" orochimaru said bowling off with his crew. **_

_**"don't mention it" totosai smilled. They walked in the door and saw 3 dark figures no he saw 4 dark figures now. **_

_**"and who might you be? and what are you wanting?" The figured asked. **_

_**"I was wondering if you could help us catch our slave Sesshoumaru Tama Takahashi and slay the beast named Naraku. " he smirked giving the figure a whole bunch of cash. Orochimaru and his gang saw him take the money. **_

_**"on one condition" he smirked. **_

_**"what ...oh yeah I am orochimaru this is itachi,tobi,deidara,gaara,pein,ect.." he explained. **_

_**"nice to meet you all..so on that one condition I will help ...BUT I get to have some fun with sesshoumaru kun too." he smirked. **_

_**"sure as you wish." orochimaru smilled bowling. **_

_**"we have a deal then" he smirked. The group took off leaving and the figures laughed in their heads. **_

_**"your quiet evil Master Inuyasha" kagome smilled. **_

_**"yes I know" he smilled. **_

_**"time to get that brat for what he and his mother did to us." kouga growled. **_

_**"be patience kouga will have our revenge" he smilled turning his chair and throwing a arrow at the door of a picture of Sesshoumarus mother and father. "Looks like we get to meet again Sesshomaru" he thought in his head with a smirk.**_

_**They vanished in thin air and took off to do their promise.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**"I wounder how my cats are doing?" he thought in his mind picking out some orbs.**_

_**"yes I wounder?" a dark figure smirked.**_

_**"huh?" Sesshoumaru looked back and couldn't believe what he saw. **_

_**"surprised to see me" Inuyasha smirked.**_

_**"h- How did you survive! my..My mom killed you!" he backed away growling.**_

_**"wrong again as usal little sesshoumaru!" he smirked then reached his hand out to grab his locks of hair. Sesshoumaru dodged in time to mess those powerful hands of his. "still don't know whos boss I see" he smirked down at the inu.**_

_**"shut up!" he growled. "then if your alive my mother must be" he turn to look and think where she could be right now.**_

_**"wrong again puppy!" he laughed**_

_**"what?" he hissed.**_

_**"she's dead"**_

_**"how you alive then?" he asked.**_

_**"we were too strong for your mommy" he smirked.**_

_**"that's not funny" he growled. "she tried everything in her power to protect me. and yet I couldn't do nothing" he growled at himself.**_

_**"yeah that's because you were a useless puppy and always will be."**_

_**Sesshoumaru growled and wanted to attack but he knew he was not strong enough to beat this guy just yet. So he turned away and left.**_

_**"aww are you fleeing?" he asked sarcastically.**_

_**"no i'm just leaving you. I have no time to waste with a dog like you!" he shouted.**_

_**"dog?" Inuyashas ears twitched angerly. He dashed to where he was at and grabed his locks of silver hair. "don't you dare call me that when you are one your self mut!" he growled into his ear.**_

_**"well atleast i'm a full demon and not a half" he smirked at inuyasha.**_

_**"why you little..." he smirked because this was not the time to take it out on the beauty. It was soon to come though. "never mind that. Just go get your things and lets go" **_

_**"no! I'm not going no where with the likes of you!" he shouted slapping his hands off his locks of hair.**_

_**"looks like we have to do it by force then don't we" he sighed.**_

_**"what?" he looked puzzled at him.**_

_**"kagome" he shouted.**_

_**"coming inuyasha" she answered back arriving at the same time.**_

_**Sesshoumarus eye's popped out he couldn't believe it. "my- Give me back my babies!" he growled.**_

_**"oh is that a threat!" she smirked petting the kitties.**_

_**"yes and you will wish you were in a grave once I get through with you!" he growled deep.**_

_**"temper temper, I was going to give these cats a good home." she smirked. They vanished in thin air.**_

_**"what did you do to them!" he growled.**_

_**"like I said! there at a new home with a good loving family" she hissed.**_

_**"okay well atleast there not in any danger" he sighed in realief.**_

_**"danger...oh no I would never put cute little cats in danger" she hissed at him.**_

_**"oh so you actually have a good heart for something for once in your life" he smirked.**_

_**"shut up !" she growled.**_

_**"make me" he growled back.**_

_**"but there is one I don't mind hurting" she smirked.**_

_**"oh? and what might that be?" he growled.**_

_**"Kouga" she called out.**_

_**"yes My princess" he arrived with the prey in his hands tied up.**_

_**Sesshoumaru looked closly at who he held captive in his hands. "let him go!"**_

_**"no!" she hissed.**_

_**"let him go now" he growled darkly.**_

_**"we will sesshoumaru on one condition" Inuyasha smirked taking sesshoumarus locks and lifting his chin up.**_

_**"and what might that be?" he asked.**_

_**"you willing to be my slave and others too I guess..." he smirked.**_

_**"make a choice kid" kouga smirked holding a knife to narakus throat.**_

_**"it's fine ...sesshoumaru" naraku gasped.**_

_**"be quiet you!" kouga shouted at him.**_

_**"no" he shouted.**_

_**Sesshoumaru tilted his head downward. "he doesn't diserve this. It's best if he stays away from me or he will end up ..." he growls and has a little bit of tears coming out of his eye's. "fine! I will be ur slave..but let him go"**_

_**"good boy" inuyasha smirked.**_

_**Kouga dropped naraku on the ground and inuyasha grabbed sesshoumaru harshly by the locks of his hair to drag him away.**_

_**"wh...why you!" naraku said softly. "sesshoumaru!" he shouted trying to catch up to those beast. "their the beast not me" he growled deeply. His heart kept pounding fast and he felt like something just was tooken away from him. "i'll get you back" he growls going back to his castle to get stronger.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**"son? please eat something you havent had anything since last month" his father sighed seeing his son train hard outside.**_

_**"I must not rest until I get my hands on that lowly .." he growled deeply punching a tree hard.**_

_**"don't take it out on the poor tree son" he looked up at his son and wished for him to stop. "son please you need to eat something. You won't get stronger by starving yourself." he smirked knowing that would make him eat.**_

_**"very well father. But I must start training again right after I eat" he sighed putting his stuff away to go get a meal.**_

_**"yes son" Jason sighed twirling his tail.**_

_**"dad?" naraku looked down at his father.**_

_**"yes son?" he answered.**_

_**"why are you shorter then me?" he asked.**_

_**"... son... my family was not tall people and my grandma,grandpa were very tiny people." he sighed seeing the look on his sons face.**_

_**"i'm glad I didn't develope your shortness..." he turned to grab his rag.**_

_**Jason glared at him with a assalt look to his face.**_

_**"no offence father" He sighed walking to the door.**_

_**"offence taken my boy" he smilled just know that his son loved him. " Do you want me to help you fight them?" he asked.**_

_**"no father"he opened the door. "I must do this on my own"**_

_**"okay" he sighed. "but I am still coming and I might end up helping you son" he thought to himself walking inside behind his son.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**"I hope your Okay" sesshoumaru thought laying in his champers. "I wish we didn't have to be seperated...wait what am I thinking..." he blushed.**_

_**Sesshoumaru sighed it was 12:00 p.m. in the evening. "i'm not going down there" he growled.**_

_**Sesshoumaru brushed his hair with a baby blue brush and put his bow to the very side. "I'll protect this always" he looked at it one more time before laying in the bed. " I wish I could be free from this horriable place mother" he sighed.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**"is he here?" inuyasha asked.**_

_**"no Inuyasha his not been down here at all and it's 3:00 p.m." orochimaru answered.**_

_**"what!" shouted inuyasha banging on the table. "bring him to me now!" he growled.**_

_**"yes sir right away" he smiled.**_

_**orochimaru bowled some more and left to go get the beauty.**_

_**"that brat is going to get what is coming" he hissed in thought.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**_

_**The door opened up sesshoumarus eye's twitched from his sleep.**_

_**"enjoy sleeping now are we?" orochimaru hissed in his ear.**_

_**Sesshoumarus ears twitched this time and he got up but was dragged off the bed by his crew. **_

_**"you shouldn't have skipped your oppointment Sesshoumaru. The boss is fearous at you" he smirked lifting the beautys chin.**_

_**"well I didn't want to go and he can deal with it" he spat in his face.**_

_**"a..ah ah! I wouldn't do that If I were you puppy" he hissed. "take him down to Inuyasha. " he ordered his crew.**_

_**They took the beauty down to Inuyasha and orochimaru looked at the room one more time and left.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**"Done time to go training" naraku cleaned his mouth and got up to get his things.**_

_**"i'll train with you this time son" he smilled leading the way.**_

_**"awesome! lets get ready to kick those beasts" he shouted running towards the training area.**_

_**"yes lets" Jason smirked taking his sword out and running towards the training area also.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**"here he is" orochimaru led a hand pulling the beautys locks.**_

_**"Very well done Orochimaru" he smiled.**_

_**"thanks" he bowled.**_

_**"you may get time with this pup sometime today for doing a awesome job" He put his magic spell book down.**_

_**"OH! thanks Inuyasha" orochimaru grinned at sesshoumaru. **_

_**"your welcome" he smirked seeing the fear in sesshoumarus eye's.**_

_**"see you later puppy" orochimaru licked his lips in submission.**_

_**"so that's why he was being so good..." the others thought in their head. " we should also try that our selves."**_

_**"you are all dismissed" inuyasha let out a demand hand.**_

_**"yes sir" they all bowled and left.**_

_**It was only Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha now in the room.**_

_**"so Sesshoumaru why didn't you come at 12:00 p.m. like your supposed to?" he looked at him with a brow up.**_

_**"I didn't want to " he whispered lowly.**_

_**"excuse me? I believe I didn't quite catch that" he smirked looking at the nervous wreck beauty.**_

_**"I didn't want to" he growled deeply.**_

_**"well that's not a choice now is it?" inuyasha growled back.**_

_**"..."**_

_**"come with me"**_

_**"no"**_

_**"excuse me"**_

_**"no"**_

_**"I am hoping I am not hearing the word no"**_

_**" well you are" sesshoumaru growled darkly.**_

_**"Oh?"**_

_**"theirs nothing Oh about it"**_

_**"don't get smart with me" inuyasha growled walking closer to the beauty.**_

_**"can if I want" he growled.**_

_**"looks like I'll have to teach that attitude of yours."**_

_**"no!"**_

_**"well it's going to happen" he grabbed his wrist harshly and dragged him to his chambers. He threw sesshoumaru on the bed and took off his robe and clothing.**_

_**"stay back!" he growled.**_

_**"is that a threat?" inuyasha smirked climbing ontop of the bed.**_

_**"y...yes"**_

_**"is that so" he crawled closer to his prey.**_

_**"stay back i'm warning you"**_

_**"keh! like you can warn me" he growled pushing the beauty down and started shredding off his clothes off harshly.**_

_**"st.. it!"**_

_**"no"**_

_**"I said stop it"**_

_**"no and I can do what I please brat!"**_

_**"no you can't" he spat in his face.**_

_**Inuyasha wiped his face and growled deeply at him. Now the beauty was naked and cold shivering to death. "You belong to me got that!" he growled deeply.**_

_**"no I belong to no one but Naraku" he growled.**_

_**"naraku?" inuyasha looked puzzled a little bit.**_

_**"uh..I.." he blushed not believing that he said his name. Sure he thought of Naraku all that month because he couldn't get him out of his mind. He didn't realize he fell in love with him in such a short time. Sesshoumaru believe it was gilt he feels and not love but why did he say naraku?**_

_**"maybe I should of killed him"**_

_**"NO!" the beauty shouted pulling inuyashas hair.**_

_**"don't you dare pull my hair" he shouted slapping the beautys face hard.**_

_**"leave him alone. Don't bother him please" he shouted.**_

_**"I should for what you done to me"**_

_**"i'm sorry" he cried.**_

_**"no"**_

_**"i'm sorry " he cried hard. "please leave him alone"**_

_**"fine on one condition" he growled.**_

_**"anything" he cried.**_

_**"behave for now on and don't screw up anymore" he hissed.**_

_**"y..ye..yes I will" he sighed tilting his head down.**_

_**"not one mistake or his dead you hear me" he shouted in the beautys face.**_

_**"yes I do sir"**_

_**"call me master"**_

_**"m..master"**_

_**"good pup"**_

_**".."**_

_**"now hold your arms up and ur legs down" he ordered.**_

_**"yes ma..master" he blushed doing what he was told.**_

_**"good pup" he chained his hand's and feet. "now make as much noise as you need to" he smirked.**_

_**".." sesshoumaru blushed not wanting to hear that.**_

_**"Your better this way" Inuyasha purred in his ear putting on a cloth over sesshoumarus mouth that was black. He got a wooden thing and put it up to sesshoumarus entrance and started pounding hard.**_

_**"Say you rather me doing you then this thing" he ordered.**_

_**"I r..r..rather you do it th...then..this ..thing" he blushed with a tear in his eye.**_

_**"good" he took out the wooden object and put his own member inside and started pounding.**_

_**(it gets to disturbing o.o I can no longer wright that part... sorry)**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**"now that's that's taking cared of" he smirked and picked up sesshoumaru.**_

_**"..." he shivered and was blushing at the same time.**_

_**Inuyasha knocks on a door 3 times.**_

_**"yes?" orochimaru answered.**_

_**"here his yours for the time being" he handed him to orochimaru.**_

_**"thanks" he smirked and closed the door.**_

_**"..." the beauty sighed knowing he was not going to have a peacful sleep tonight.**_

_**"time to have a delicous meal pup" orochimaru smirked at the inu below him blushing and wanting out of this mess.**_

_**(like I said can not wright this o.o diffentaly with him...)**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**2nd month.**_


End file.
